First Sight
by ShockValueAuthor
Summary: The night of the honeymoon between VictorXVictoria. Rated M to be safe. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria sat by the vanity in her room, brushing her hair out. Looking in the mirror she could see her husband, dozing off on the couch next to the roaring fireplace that flooded the room with dancing flickers of light. He looked completely and utterly exhausted.

She couldn't blame him. The past few days had been a nightmare for the both of them. But they made it through all right. And more importantly, in one piece.

She was excited, however. Her parents moved away to the countryside, as far away as possible from the village. They had been severely spooked out of their minds when Emily and her friends came to the Living world for the…other wedding.

"Victoria?"

She looked over to the couch; Victor sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

He smiled in his usual, nervous way. "Do you remember what today is?"

"Of course." She smiled back.

They had no idea where to have their honeymoon until yesterday. Victor's mother had said that they were welcome to stay at their house, but that didn't sit well with Victor, and he firmly declined.

Victoria inwardly thanked him.

They stayed at Victoria's parent's house. At first, Victor was extremely skittish about the idea, mainly because he was afraid that her parents would unexpectedly show up. She reassured him otherwise.

He sighed. "So any ideas about- What are you doing?"

Victoria had unbuttoned the top part of her dress and slid out of the rest, revealing a rather uncomfortable-looking corset and a slip for underneath her main garment.

She turned to him. "It's almost evening; can you help me untie these laces? These things are digging into me."

He still looked mildly surprised, but walked over and began _trying_ to unlace the strings. She arched her back a little to help him, and succeeded in cracking her back instead.

"I'm so happy I don't have to wear one of these," Victor muttered amusedly. "They look painful."

Victoria smiled to herself at his mood. She started to think carefully, and came up with something bold. A very improper thing, but bold.

"Well…" She tilted her head up towards him, "…There's an easier way to take it off…"

"What's that?" He asked distractedly, still attempting to maneuver the laces into a more workable condition.

"…It unhooks in the front too."

He stopped moving and looked at her in the mirror. She had her head tilted down, a faint tinge of pink on her face.

He cleared his throat, himself blushing. "Is that so…?" He looked away quickly. "That's…"

She turned her body to face towards him. "That's what?"

"Convenient." He finished quickly.

Victoria stood up and gave him a hug. "You're so adorable." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gingerly on the cheek. "Can you still help me take it off?"

"Y-yes." He coughed. "Yes, of course."

He tried not to stare at her chest; he really did. But she was so lovely in every way…

"Victor?"

He snapped out of it. "Yes?"

She looked at him shyly. "You seem to be distracted."

He tried to compose himself. "No! It's just- you're so…"

"I'm what?"

"…Lovely." He finished quietly. He looked at her straight in the face. "But- before I start to-" He motioned to the corset; he couldn't even talk straight. "May I do something?"

"What's that?"

Sweeping her into his arms he kissed her on the lips, shocking her greatly. She had not expected that.

He broke off the kiss and smiled weakly, still holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She whispered. "I liked it."

"You did?" He said, amazed. "I thought I did it wrong…"

She took a few steps back and brushed her fingers through her long hair. "Oh no. You did perfectly."

It grew quiet for a moment, the both of them unable to look at the other. Finally, it was Victor that said something to break the silence.

He slowly extended a hand and grasped Victoria's own, gently pulling her closer to him. He lowered his face to her ear and spoke softly, little strands of her hair moving gracefully from his breath. "I don't have anything to offer in terms of…experience," He slid his hands onto her upper arms, gazing at her face in admiration. "But I…" He stopped to look at her face.

Her eyes widened, and quickly she shut them, embarrassed by her reaction to his words. Victor noticed this and hooked a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up towards his. Glancing at her mouth he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He started talking again, his usual shyness barely noticeable.

"…I want to show you how much I love you, Victoria." He wrapped his arms around her waist in a loving embrace, taking in all of her beauty. Wide eyes, narrow waist, gorgeous hair… But best of all was her affections for him. And she knew he felt the same way about her. His cheek against her hair, he murmured, "I just don't have the slightest clue how."


	2. Chapter 2

He was caught off-guard by a sudden kiss on his lips in mid-sentence, and a pair of hands sliding around his shoulders to embrace him. He leaned into the kiss, pressing his mouth lightly against hers. They were hesitant at first, then relaxed; one another's hand intertwined at the side of their bodies. What started as a few subtle pecks quickly became much more passionate. Victor took a hand and cupped the back of Victoria's neck, holding her gently as he deepened the kiss. The hand that was holding hers went to her side, caressing the curves of her hip and waist. He had no idea what to do; neither did she. But nevertheless they continued until they had lost their breath.

Neither of them could look at the other in the eye. After a moment's pause, Victoria chanced a look at her husband. The one she was madly in love with. The one who had taken time to comfort her this way. The one who couldn't stop a blush from marring his pale skin. Victoria nuzzled into his chest, mindful to avoid tangling her hair in the buttons of his shirt and coat. She placed a hand near where her head lay, toying with a button on Victor's coat.

"This is lovely," She said softly.

He didn't say anything, only lightly ran his fingers through the silk-like strands of her hair, holding her closely to him. He had even lain his own head atop hers, the both of them curled up as close as they could be standing up. It was a comforting embrace. At ease with what she was about to say, Victoria began to speak again.

"I don't know what to say," She glanced up at Victor, smiling sheepishly.

He smiled and held her close, knowing full well that she had something on her mind. As did he. "It's all right, my love. It's quite all right."

She started talking into his clothes. "I know I want to do the same for you, but I'm just afraid that I will…"

He looked down at her face, a slightly confused expression on his own. "Afraid that you'll what?"

She was staring at the fireplace when she said, "…Do something wrong."

He tilted her head up again and kissed her lips once more. When they broke apart, he gazed into her eyes seriously, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She leaned against his hand, lavishing the feel of his skin touching hers.

He smiled a little. "There is no possible way for you to do anything…wrong." He cleared his throat, "Not to mention," He gave a little chuckle, "I'm in the same position as you are, my love."

For some odd reason she found that reassuring. Given a new sort of courage she stepped back a few paces and sat on the couch near the fireplace. She patted the cushion next to her in invitation. Victor walked over and sat next to her, laying back slightly onto the arm of the piece of furniture. Victoria slid a hand across the fabric; it was lovely, burgundy velvet that her fingers passed over like fluid water. In the back of her head she thought that she would very much like to have her bare skin on it. It had to feel marvelous.

She felt a shift in the weight of the cushions, and turned her head in Victor's direction. He had sat up and moved closer to her. With a faint smile and an affectionate peck on the cheek Victor gently took her hands and pulled her over to him, leaning back as he did so. Taking the hint, she waited until he was propped up against the arm cushion, somewhat lying on his side. Gingerly Victoria sat down next to him and, after a moment's indecision, turned to face him, tucking her legs up onto the cushions. She snuggled into his chest, her head lying on the arm cushion as well. Victor tucked a hand around hers and held it tightly, his breathing becoming fairly shaky.

They lay there that way for awhile, lazily watching the sparks of the fireplace, until Victoria felt a hand tilt her face away from the light. She let her gaze drift to Victor's eyes, then to his lips. Their lips met at the same time, and this time, they were a little more forceful. Victor's tongue had gently parted her lips and brushed against her own tongue, while his hand was busy running up and down her side. Leaning down into the kiss more, he began moving his mouth in a set rhythm, trailing a hand along her collarbone. Her breath was mingling with his, and timidly she slid her tongue over his lower lip. He let out a small groan and, with a hand that trembled, traced a finger along the fastenings at the front of her corset. He felt a pair of hands begin undoing the buttons on his coat, then the same with his shirt. He followed suit and took his hands, gently unfastening the clips on her corset. They both stopped and looked at one another for a moment, then in unison, they said:

"I love you."

They both smiled at the response they had received and continued. Within the next few moments Victor's shirt was open, Victoria's hands passing over his chest lightly. His skin was warm to the touch. He started to continue undoing her corset, and then stopped. She was about to inquire as to why until she felt his lips drift from her mouth and onto the skin of her neck. She let out a sigh, sliding his coat off of his shoulders and onto the cushion beside them. She could feel the pressure of his lips on her neck, his tongue making delicate designs on her skin. He nipped at the nape of her neck and down to her collarbone, afterwards kissing up to her mouth.

The smell of him, the feel of his warmth; it almost brought her to tears. Here was her love; the one she knew was her soul mate. How she loved him so much…

"Are you all right?" She heard him ask in a hoarse whisper.

She looked at him and smiled. "Oh yes."

"Shall I continue?" He asked quietly.

All she could do was nod. Upon receiving her approval, he completely undid her corset, slipping a hand around her back to cast the garment aside. He glanced down at her chest, obviously shy about looking at her that way. The expression left his face, and he spoke again. "My goodness, Victoria. You look…so lovely." His voice was none above a whisper. She gazed into his eyes, noticing the look of admiration. It was a very comforting look. She loved it.

The light from the fire was still going strong, and she could feel warmth flooding throughout her whole entire body. Though she wasn't certain that it was from the fire…

She felt a bit strange, actually. Her head felt so light, and there was a wave of a very enjoyable feeling every time Victor touched her. She wanted to do the same for him.


End file.
